DE 10 2011 079 975 A1 discloses a drive system for a motor vehicle. The drive system includes a differential and a planetary transmission stage. The differential is designed as a cylindrical gear differential and has an epicyclic gear housing and a first cylindrical gear accommodated therein and a second cylindrical gear accommodated therein. The planetary transmission stage is kinematically coupled to the epicyclic gear housing and includes a sun gear, planet gears and a ring gear. The planet gears of the planetary transmission stage are of stepped design and each form a first planetary cylindrical gear section and a second planetary cylindrical gear section, which is arranged coaxially with and offset axially relative to said first section. The first planetary cylindrical gear section is in engagement with the sun gear, and the second planetary cylindrical gear section is in engagement with the ring gear. The planet gears furthermore revolve together with the epicyclic gear housing.